creed_writing_cdfandomcom-20200213-history
Kasumi Urahara
Kasumi Urahara (浦原 霞, Urahara Kasumi) is the former lieutenant of the 6th division under Ginrei Kuchiki as well as the co-founder of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute alongside her twin brother, Captain Kisuke Urahara. She currently lives in the Human World after being exiled from Soul Society, where she co-owns and runs a small convenience store, “Urahara Shop,” which doubles in housing Shinigami on their missions and selling Shinigami items. She runs the store along with her employees Tessai Tsukabishi, Hikari Saito, Jinta Hanakari, Ururu Tsumugiya, and Coyote Starrk. Appearance Kasumi is a tall, lean built woman with light skin and stormy grey eyes. Her hair is ash-blonde (almost pale), hangs waist-length and free with strands framing the sides of her face and hanging between her eyes. She wears a red and black version of the Onmitsukidō uniform under Kisuke’s dark coat, which sports a white diamond pattern along its bottom half. During her earlier years in the Soul Society and after her transition from 3rd seat to lieutenant of the Gotei 13, she went from wearing the standard shihakushō to a modified and more militaristic version, which consisted of a double breasted form fitting coat with white edges, silver buttons, a high collar, and bell sleeves. Under the coat she wore a black and white skirt with thigh high black boots and a blue leg band on her right leg. She also wore fingerless black gloves like her then Captain, Ginrei Kuchiki. Personality In contrast to her laid-back and jovial twin brother; Kasumi is intellectual, methodical, and much less eccentric by nature. Despite her rough exterior she always speaks politely and with a smile, and only uses sarcasm when she becomes truly annoyed or just doesn’t care for the person she’s engaging. Her softer side is seen in her interactions with Hikari and Starrk, as she views the former as an adopted daughter and the latter as the love of her life. Yoruichi Shihōin notes about Kasumi that if Kisuke is the Mad Hatter, she is his Queen of Hearts. She has described herself as “the only sane one of the Urahara siblings because we all know Kisuke is out of his damn mind.” Approximately 110 years ago, Kasumi’s personality was contrastingly different of what is it in the present. During her early years training under Ginrei Kuchiki, she was viewed as a strong believer in law and order and just as hotheaded as her Captain’s grandson, Byakuya Kuchiki, which brought them together as friends. As she moved up in the rank from a 3rd seat to Lieutenant, she started to take on the traits of the Kuchiki Clan and act more aristocratic and upstanding. In addition she had been tasked with training Byakuya with Kidō (鬼道, Demon/Spirit Way; Viz "Soul Reaper's powers") as Yoruichi had been tasked with teaching him Hohō (歩法, Step Method; Viz "Fast Movement"). Kasumi is the ex-Madame President of the Shinigami Women’s Association and has been voted as the “most missed Lieutenant in the Gotei 13’s history” by the female Shinigami of Soul Society. She loves to drink copious amounts of sake and does so more often than she lets on. Kasumi also loves coffee instead of tea, calling tea “the noble’s drink” and deeming it undrinkable as such. Her favorite food consists of spicy meats, and bananas, but does not like sweet items unless it’s in very small quantities. Kasumi also excels in calligraphy and started the club that Captain Byakuya Kuchiki is now the chairman of. History Equipment Soon Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman: Kasumi is an extremely skilled swordsman, possessing powerful strikes with an equally impressive speed behind them. She can perform attacks with perfect precision and stop them in a little less than an instant. While Kasumi’s preferred fighting style seems to be swordsmanship, she equally excels at kidō and can switch between them instantly. Her usual methods in battle are striking head on with brute force to tire out her opponent before she uses her kidō to finish them off. She rarely relies on more her shikai and achieved bankai within a short time though a process Kisuke devised. Zanpakutō Soon Category:Bleach/Characters